letters
by hawkeyelover15
Summary: an HM one shot a spoiler for the episode letters


**A/N this is a spoiler for the season 9 episode (letters) when Hawkeye gets that touching letter instead of going to father mulcahy he goes to Margaret kind of a friendship and romance story one shot**

**(I wrote this while I was on the road to taber this morning for corn I was just bored)**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: got one so I guess I don't own it**

Hawkeye left the partial warmth of the swamp and stepped outside into the cold wet dark outdoors, he held the letter in his hand as he walked to the one place he knew he could go for comfort, he tapped lightly on the door through his thin army issued gloves.

Margaret dropped the letter she was reading and had read for maybe the 10th time on her table and stood up, she walked slowly to the door closing her jacket around her body a little more before pushing open her door to find a soaking wet Hawkeye pierce with a damp letter in his hand and a depressing look on his face.

"_Hawkeye you will freeze out here come inside"_

"_thank you Margaret_" he walked into the somewhat cheery looking tent and waited for Margaret to close the door and relock it, she walked past him and turned her chair around and sat facing him, he caught wind of her perfume, the perfume that drove him crazy and made him feel safe.

"_sit down Hawkeye_" she motioned to her cot, he obeyed and sat down while taking off his drenched rain slick and set it on her floor

"_is there a reason you came?"_ she asked softly in a tired voice

"_yea … um its this damn letter I got from this kid name rony hawkings and I don't know how to answer it I thought you could help me"_

"_well I'll try but I have a difficult letter I'm trying to reply to myself, read it to me and I'll see what I can do"_

he unfolded the letter and took a deep breath as he began to read it aloud "_doctor my brother was a soldier in Korea ... he got hurt …but some doctors fixed him up so he could go back and fight some more … then he got killed…" _he looked up at Margaret, she went and sat next to him believing he needed the comfort, " _now I'll never see kieth again…you doctors just make people better so they end up dead … I hate you all … signed Rony Hawkings "_ Margaret rubbed his back to sooth him "_so what do I say to this kid … he has really stirred up some emotions in me and … he's right "_

"_first of all Hawkeye, you help people you make them better then they go home to their families, it's just those poor few unlucky kids who just get sent back to the front that get re wounded or god forbid killed you have no control over that so don't beat yourself up about it and 2__nd__ you will find a way to answer this letter, and it's a good thing that its brought up some emotions and you are sharing them, just get them off your chest you know I'll always be here to listen to you_ always" she grabbed his shoulders and he turned and leaned himself into her and started to cry "_Shh that's it Hawkeye let it out I'm here_ " she held him tight to her and let her left hand stroke his hair. A few minutes had passed and he stopped crying "_thanks Margaret"_

"_no problem_" he looked back up at Margaret, and looked in her eyes and shook his head as a smile crept onto his face "_what?"_ she asked lightly

He turned his had away and moved from her grasp_ "oh nothing, you said you have a troublesome letter of your own read it to me maybe I can help"_

"_alright_" she stood up a little hurt by his behavior and made her way to her table, she looked at the letter as she picked it up, and then grabbed another letter alongside the first and went and sat back down beside Hawkeye , he watched her as she began the first one

"_dear mash person, my father is in the army and he never spends any time with me, I don't like it because all the other kids get to have their daddies and I don't , he want me to join the army once I am older but I don't want to he says it will make me a man but my momma says I don't have to do what he says when I get bigger because I am aloud to make my own choice I don't like it when my father talks about the army it scares me sometimes I feel like he hates me and I don't know what to do he doesn't like whatever I do I can't do anything right for him and I don't know what to feel does your dad make you feel this way sometimes? … signed johnny parker "_

More tears crept to her eyes and Hawkeye watched, he knew what Margaret's father was like towards her and how she felt about it, he sat farther up on her bunk and leaned against the wall he dragged her up with him and held her close as she leaned her head into his chest she kept re reading the letter as more tears fell from her eyes. Something caught his eye it was another letter_ "Margaret what's the other letter" _he asked curiously

"_its nothing really I grabbed it by accident"_

"_well read it to me, maybe it will help boost your spirits"_

"_no its not really anything"_

"_ah come on I want to hear it_" she looked up at his face and looked in his deep blue pleading eyes and she couldn't resist his plea

"_alright fine"_ she quickly unfolded the small paper _" dear doctor or nurse my name is Daniel carter I don't know what to say so ill just talk about my best friend her name is Samantha we have known each other since we little kids she always helps me when I need it and I like to help her my parents are divorced and she always listens when I need to talk she is always there for me my friend bobby says that I can't be her friend unless we are boyfriend and girlfriend and he says I can't have a best friend who is a girl but my mom says I can and that there is nothing wrong with that are you close with the people there and as close to someone there like I am to Samantha ? from daniel carter "_

She looked back up to Hawkeye "_I think I am, I am closer to this person more than anyone else I know and I like being really close to this person… "_

"Me to Margaret_" he smiled down at her_

"_Hawkeye I think we have a small problem"_

"_and what is that ?" _He asked confused

"_I think I have … no I have … fallen in love with you…"_ she inhaled deeply, his smile grew and he bent down slowly and kissed her tender lips only pulling away to speak " _I love you Margaret "_ and he went back to kissing her this time more passionately. That was one night they would remember the most out of all the similar ones that were to come.

**A/N well what do u think ? R&R**


End file.
